Cásate Conmigo
by nitoriheichou
Summary: Rin y Nitori han sido amigos de la infancia y siempre se han querido casar. Después de unos largos años de amistad y relación al fin consiguen hacer su sueño realidad.


**A/N:**

**Siento los fallos de ortografía, hace mucho que no escribo en Español y estoy acostumbrada a escribir en Ingles primero y luego traducirlo al Español pero esta vez lo hice al revés. Además se me da mucho peor escribir en el ordenador en Español porque no estoy acostumbrada :/ Bueno, de momento escribiré este tipo de cosas. Serán cosas cortas y que no involucren mucha acción… ;)**

**Si os gustaría que tradujese algo de jean/marco dejar un comentario sobre ello! **

"Rin-senpai!" Nitori gritó desde el lado opuesto del recreo. Rin se dio la vuelta en cuanto oyó a Nitori.

"¿Que quieres ,Ai?" Rin y Nitori se conocían desde que nacieron y habían ido a las misma escuela asi que eran buenos amigos. Para ellos una amistad de seis años era muy larga.

"T-t-te quería p-p-preguntar algo…" Rin sabía que Nitori siempre tartamudeaba cuando estaba nervioso así que supo que iba a preguntar algo importante.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha hecho alguien daño?" Rin puso sus manos en los hombros de su amigo, asegurándose de que estuviese bien.

"N-no…¿T-te quieres c-casar conmigo?" Los grandes mofletes de Nitori se pusieron de color rojizo.

"¿Casarme contigo? Eso lo hacen los mayores…" Rin sonrió y se relajó.

"S-si…" Nitori cubrió su cara con sus pequeñas manos.

En cuanto fue a responder Rin la voz de los profesores les llamaron a clase. Todos los niños en el recreo empezaron a andar hacia la escuela.

Antes de correr hacia su clase Rin respondió la pregunta.

"¡Claro que me casare contigo! ¡Así te podre proteger de los malvados chicos de 3º y nadie te podrá hacer daño!" Rin salió corriendo detrás de sus otros amigos. Nitori ando detrás de Rin con una sonrisa en su cara. Un sentimiento de felicidad llenaba su mente.

¡ Al fin podría casarse con Rin! Estaba tan contento que se lo conto a su madre esa noche.

Al día siguiente los amigos de Rin y Nitori fueron a su "boda" a celebrar su matrimonio. Makoto, uno de los amigos de Rin, fue el que los unió como pareja usando frases que había oído en la televisión. Los anillos fueron de caramelo y el beso fue rápido. Cuando Rin cogió la cara de Nitori para besarle el se quedo petrificado y una vez más su cara se tiño de color de un tomate.

20 años después Rin se encontraba en una situación similar. Esperaba impacientemente a su novio, pronto marido, en el altar de la iglesia en la que eligieron casarse.

Los dos se conocían desde que eran pequeños y habían pasado su vida juntos, excepto por los años en los que Rin se fue a Australia. Empezaron a salir un año después de que Rin volviese a Japón. Al principio fue difícil estar en una relación. Entre tener que decírselo a sus padres y amigos, la agresividad de Rin que causaba peleas entre ellos, y las preferencias sexuales de Nitori ,hubo días en los que Rin no estaba seguro de que la relación fuera a funcionar.

Al fin la música de piano empezó a sonar y todos los que estaban en la sala se dieron la vuelta para ver a Nitori entrar por la puerta. El llevaba puesto un traje blanco con una pajarita roja. Mientras andaba al altar con su padre Rin juraba que el chico resplandecía.

Cuando llego al altar y la ceremonia empezó ni Rin ni Nitori prestaron atención a no ser que necesitasen decir algo. Los dos se concentraban en los ojos del otro.

Cuando se anuncio el beso Rin cogió a Nitori de la cadera y Nitori puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nitori. Los dos se besaron tiernamente durante unos segundos y se sonrieron el uno al otro cuando terminaron.

En cuanto empezaron a andar hacia fuera la familia y amigos aplaudieron y sonrieron a la nueva pareja. Los niños que había en la iglesia corrieron hacia fuera de la iglesia con arroz crudo en sus manos para tirarlo a los novios cuando salieran hacia la limusina que les esperaba.

Según salían de la iglesia se cogieron de la mano fuertemente y sonrieron.

No podrían estar más contentos con sus vidas.

**Una última nota: El arroz crudo se echa a los nuevos novios en España que es de donde soy pero no se si se hace en otros países. No sé exactamente de donde vino la tradición pero bueno seguro que lo puedes buscar en Google. **

**última última nota: Sobre la sexualidad de Nitori en esta historia. Pensé que en esta estaría tener a Nitori como asexual, por añadir representación y todo eso.**


End file.
